Storage devices include storage system metadata that is utilized by software, such as operating systems, to organize data on the storage devices. Sometimes individuals attach storage devices that were previously utilized on different computing devices to the same computing device. If the individuals do not properly format the storage devices, the storage system metadata on the storage devices may be inconsistent.